battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:New Arcadian Republic/@comment-25373667-20151212203343
Transmission from Borkadone Industrial ---- As per our contract, we have completed the armored vehicles requested. All of these vehicles are based upon the same chasis, allowing for easily interchangable parts for ease of repair. The first of these vehicles is the IFV-8 Goat Infantry Fighting Vehicle. Armed with two 75mm HV Gun Mk 1 cannons in a dual turret, or two 100mm Howitzer Mk 1., the Goat's armament is designed for infantry support, with a few missile launchers and machine guns placed around the vehicle. It is protected by 300mm of Mk 1 Composite (Yevata 5-1 composite) forward, angled at 14 degrees on the upper and lower glacis. The sides and rear are protected by 200mm of Mk 1 Composite angled back at 45 degrees. There is also a hatch on the rear of the tank, allowing for quick deployment or loading of troops or equipment inside the vehicle. The door is armored with 300mm of Mk 1 Composite, with 10mm of spaced armor on top. The turret is protected with 300mm of Mk 1 Composite all around, sloped at various angles. The roof and bottom are armored with 100mm of Mk 1 Composite, and the entire vehicle has 10mm of spaced armor all around. The vehicle is powered by the Meteor 1 2000 HP Electric Motor, allowing for a quite mobile 75kmh top speed. Inside the vehicle, there is room for two gunners/loaders, a commander, a driver, and up to ten soldiers inside. The troop holding area has several gun ports, armored with several hundred milimeters of Mk 1 Composite, and several areas for storage of supplies and weapons. The area can also be used to transport goods, or can be converted to a mobile command base for commanders to use in the field. The second vehicle is the FV-9 Sherman Main Battle Tank. Designed to be a cheaper MBT than most nations field, it can be produced more rapidly and in larger numbers, due to it being half the cost of the Leopard 4. It has the same frontal, top, bottom, and side armor as the IFV-8, though the rear armor is only 100mm of Mk 1 Composite. The 10mm of spaced armor has been left off. The turret is very well armored frontally, boasting a quite formidible 600mm of Mk 1 Composite frontally, and 300mm on the sides and rear. It's primary armament consists of a 150mm Railgun Mk 1, which provides insane firepower, for a much cheaper price than a laser. Secondary armaments are four anti-tank missiles, and a remotely operated anti-infantry machine gun. The Meteor 1 2000 HP Electric Motor, same as on the Goat, allows the Sherman to reach 75kmh top speeds rather quickly.Desert Warfare, Urban Warfare, and Woodland Warfare variants are being produced. The Sherman will likely become the primary tank in NAR service (think M4 Sherman in WWII). The third vehicle is the FV-10 Jackson Main Battle Tank. It is designed to be a direct answer to the Leopard 4A6, and as such has similar stats. Its armor is 500mm Mk 1 Composite angled at 14 degrees on the lower and upper glacis frontally, 300mm Mk 1 Composite side protection at 45 degrees, and 200mm rear protection at 45 degrees. Turret armor is quite strong, with 600mm Mk 1 Composite frontally, and 300mm at the side and rear. Primary armament is quite powerful with a 150mm Laser Mk 1, and secondary armaments are several anti-tank missiles and remote machine guns. Although slightly heavier than the Leopard 4A6, the Jackson can still make 70kmh with its Meteor 2 3000 HP Electric Motor. This will likely be upgraded to a miniature nuclear reactor once they become available. The fourth vehicle is the FV-11 Lee Main Battle Tank. Although superior to almost every main battle tank in service, it is also much more expensive, over twice the cost of a Leopard 4A6. Armor has been strengthened from the Jackson, with 800mm Mk 1 Composite frontally, angled at 14 degrees on the lower and upper glacis. Side armor is 400mm angled at 45 degrees, and the rear armor is 300mm at 45 degrees. Propulsion is quite underpowered, with the Meteor 2 3000 HP Electric Motor, allowing for only 50kmh top speed. However, once miniature nuke reactors are obtained, they will be employed on the Lee. Armament is a 175mm Laser Mk 1, making it one of the most powerful weapons mounted on a MBT. THIS VEHICLE IS TOP SECRET. ANYONE CAUGHT LEAKING INFORMATION WILL BE EXECUTED. The fifth vehicle is the FV-12 Antelope Tank Destroyer. With the same armoring as the Sherman on the side, rear, top, bottom, and turret, the FV-12 frontal glacis on the bottom and top was strengthened to 400mm of Mk 1 Composite. A Meteor 2 3000 HP Electric Motor allows a top speed of 75kmh to be achieved. Its main armament is composed of a 175mm Laser Mk 1, and secondary armaments are several machine guns and anti-tank missiles. Its turret cannot be rotated, though the gun can move to 10 degrees either side of the tank. The sixth and final vehicle is the FV-13 Mosquito Self-Propelled Gun. The Sherman chassis was taken and stripped of almost all armor, leaving just 100mm Mk 1 Composite on the front, 50mm on the side, and 25mm on the rear. The "turret" has 100mm frontally, and 50mm on the sides and back. The top of the turret is open in order to prevent the turret from getting too hot. A single 200mm Howitzer Mk 1 is the main armament, capable of lobbing a massive shell long ranges to decimate targets. A Meteor 1 2000 HP Electric Motor makes 75kmh top speeds easily obtainable. There are a few machine guns on board for CQB, and a sort of tower can pop out of the rear of the tank to allow for manual artillery spotting. 10 examples of each vehicle are being sent for testing and production. That is all. Hail to Arcadia! ---- End of Transmission.